Sora's Birthday Gift
by Blues Narf
Summary: Riku finds Sora's 'secret' livejournal discovers he likes him... how does he react? Shounen-ai/Fluff *Completed!*
1. Secret

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, or any of the other characters....as much I wish. ;_; Check with Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
------------------  
  
Whenever it rained on Destiny Islands, it always pissed off the people living on them. And right now, it especially pissed off a particular chocolate brown-haired boy.  
  
"Damn you, rain." Sora growled with a fist shaking angerily in the air. "You better not rain tomorrow or else!" He sighed as his fist dropped. 'Well, there goes my plans for the day.'  
  
For a whole week, Sora and Riku had planned on exploring a new island they found. It wasn't too far off from the children's island. Not only did Sora want to go exploring on this new island, but he also wanted to spend time alone with Riku. Ever since the Heartless, locking the worlds, and returning home safely, everyone lived everyday as if it were their last and he never really got some time to be alone with his silver-haired friend. Life wasn't exactly the same, but he was glad that he had all his best friends back...especially Riku. But now, his hopes were crushed when he woke up this morning.  
  
"Out of all the fucking days to rain!" were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
It wasn't THAT bad, however. Riku had called him an hour earlier and said that he'd be spending the day over at his house. Nobody wanted to sit at home alone with nothing to do afterall, right?  
  
A noise made Sora snap out of his thoughts and turn his attention over to the screen in front of him.  
  
LiLDreAmGrl: stupid rain  
  
Sora smirked at this statement.  
  
KeYBLaDeMasTR1: no kidding! it had to ruin all my plans for today!  
LiLDreAmGrl: :-( awww poor sora... i sorrie  
KeYBLaDeMasTR1: *shrug* s'ok.. riku's coming over to hang out so it isn't that bad  
Prncss Selphie: oooo;-) "hang out" huh?  
  
He blushed. 'Riku doesdn't think of me that way, he only thinks of me as a friend,' he thought.  
  
KeYBLaDeMasTR1: nah not like that.. THATS not gonna happen  
Prncss Selphie: ya never know!;-) you just have to TELL HIM!  
LiLDreAmGrl: yea!:-) it can't be THAT bad!  
KeYBLaDeMasTR1: yes it could.. he could get really pissed at me, or even start ignorning me...  
TIDUS not TEEDUS: but u don't kno that for sure so give it a shot! he mite have the same feelings as u!  
PrncssSelphie: go sora! go sora! it's your birthday! have a RIKU cupcake! ;-);-)  
  
Sora let out a sigh. 'Yeah right. Riku gay? Riku liking ME? Who am I kidding??'  
  
BLitZBaLL BoY: ya! go fer it! wouldn't hurt, ya kno?  
KeYBLaDeMasTR1: *sigh* i will i will..just not rite now k?  
Prncss Selphie: ;-) we understand sora.. just do it when ur ready and when u think it's rite  
LiLDreAmGrl: yea but don't wait too long..  
TIDUS not TEEDUS: we're with ya on this one;-) u guys will make a nice couple  
BLitZBaLL BoY: ya!  
Prncss Selphie: hell yea!  
LiLDreAmGrl: yeah!  
  
"Maybe there's hope for me afterall." Sora said aloud.  
  
"What are you talking about?" A voice asked from behind him.  
  
Sora recognized the voice and with a quick move he exited out out of the chatroom and whirled around in his chair. "Nothing."  
  
Riku stepped into the clothing carpetted room and over to the machine in front of Sora. "Hmm, the whole gang's online. Were you in a chatroom with them?"  
"Yeah." the younger boy said whirling around again and sending an IM telling the person to invite him back into the chat. "I accidentally exited out of it when you caught me off guard."  
  
Riku raised a brow but didn't bother on questioning it. He sat on the edge of his friend's bed and rested his elbows on his knees. "Everybody's stuck at home?"  
  
"Yep, and really bored." Sora looked over at his friend. "Why aren't you wet?"  
  
Riku blinked. "What?"  
  
"Why aren't you wet from coming over here?"  
  
"Uhhh...it's called an umbrella."  
  
"Oh...I knew that!"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did." He eyed the computer screen and read the conversation his blue-eyed friend was having with the others. "So are you gonna sit in front of the computer talking on AIM all day or are we gonna do something?"  
  
"Sorry. I'll get offline." with that he said good-bye to everyone and signed off. He faced his companion. "Hmmm, before we discuss what we're gonna do, lemme take a quick shower, k?"  
  
"Ok. You mind if I get online on my screenname? Oh, and check my livejournal too? I haven't looked at that thing in a while."  
  
Sora only shrugged as he entered the bathroom. "Go ahead. Just don't check my mail, ok?"  
  
Moments later, Riku signed on AIM, and was bobbing his head to the music that was blaring from the room only feet away. Every once in a while he'd twitch or laugh whenever Sora sang the wrong lyrics, sang off tune, or come in at the wrong time. The younger male really entertained him.  
  
Prncss Selphie: hey  
notHEARTLESS: what's up?  
Prncss Selphie: chilling out u?  
notHEARTLESS: same, listening to sora's singing, lmao  
Prncss Selphie: lol! i can only imagine  
Prncss Selphie: so what r u guys doing for the day?  
notHEARTLESS: *shrug* talk, play video games, watch tv... u kno the regular stuff i guess  
Prncss Selphie: ahhh  
Prncss Selphie: well u two have fun;-).. i have to go  
Prncss Selphie: bai!!  
notHEARTLESS: bye  
  
Riku continued to talk online with everyone else, but what really crossed the young boy's mind was what Selphie meant by "u two have fun." Maybe it was the wink following it or he just misunderstood it. Whatever it was, thinking too much about it made his head hurt and he finally just let it go.  
  
In the middle of his conversations, he typed in his livejournal address. He didn't post an entry quite as often as everyone else did on their own livejournals, but he still went on it to check on what his friends talked about. After about ten minutes, he had finished through Tidus's long rant about how Wakka pissed him off the other night, many of Selphie's pointless and bizzare entries, Wakka's short post that only said "hi, wa's going on, ya? just postin' to let ya know I'm still alive", Kairi's day out with her family, and Sora's rant about the rain.  
  
His aquamarine eyes wandered to the clock on the bottom righthand corner. 'Geez, I've caught up with all the entries from Monday and Sora's still not out of the shower. If he says that this is a quick shower, I wonder how long a regular one is.' Then a thought aroused in his mind. A very hentai thought. 'Unless he's doing something other than taking a shower...' He shook the thought from his head. Why would he think of something like that? Why would Sora even do something like THAT when his best friend was just outside the door?  
  
"Man I'm bored." He said aloud. Everyone had gotten offline or put their away messages on so he no longer had company.   
  
Then a thought came to him. He remembered that Selphie, Kairi, and Sora usually posted their entries in 'friends only' security ever since they got flames from other people. (Don't ask me how this thought suddenly dawned on him, it just did) He went to livejournal's homepage and right before he was about to log out of Sora's username, he noticed that the username that was logged on was unfamiliar to him. It read, "Welcome confused_puppy!" It couldn't have been another person's username because Sora was an only child, and his parents barely used the machine. Had Sora gotten a new username and not told him about it? Curiousity got the better of him, so he clicked on the link that said "Recent Entries."  
  
---------------  
  
Back in the shower, Sora was singing along to one of his favorite songs. He used his toothbrush as a fake microphone and wore a showercap over his head. "Did you think that I would cry on the phone? Do you know what it feels like all alone? I'll find someone new! Swing, swing, from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love ----"  
  
Sora stopped singing for a moment and peeked out from behind the showercurtains. He thought he heard something other than the music coming out of his portable boombox. When he found nothing through the steam, he just shrugged and began singing again. Once the song was over, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out into his room to his friend.  
  
He found Riku sitting in front of the computer, his eyes glued onto the screen. "Oi, Riku, you're going to strain your eyes if you keep doing that."  
  
This made Riku jump. He looked at Sora with a pale expression and closed the window that was open. Sora raised a brow at his silver-haired friend. "You alright?"  
Riku nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
'You're lying.' was what Sora wanted to say, but decided not to. "Are you sure? You don't wanna talk about it?"  
  
'Talk about it?! Where the hell would I begin?!' "Yeah, I'm sure. Nothing to be worried about, I swere."  
  
'Stop lying to me.' "Ok, if you're sure. But you know you can talk to me about whatever it is that's on your mind though, right?"  
  
Riku nodded his head and he stood up. "I'll wait downstairs while you dress."  
  
Sora watched as his friend walked out of his room. His silvery hair flowed with each of his body movements and his muscles bulged out from his tight shirt. He was.. beautiful. When Riku reached the door closed the door, Sora walked over to the big pile of clothes in the corner of his room.  
  
"Hey Sora." Riku's voice called from the doorway. Sora looked over his shoulder at him. "What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"You mean you haven't gotten my present yet?! My birthday's tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, I know, that's why I want to know what you want so I can get it tomorrow morning."  
  
'I want you!' Sora's brain yelled. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I guess. You can just give me money or not get me anything at all." He regretted those last words. He DID want Riku to get him something, but at the same time he didn't want him to spend on him.  
  
"Not money. That's an easy way out of buying something."  
  
Sora shrugged at him again. "I don't know. Surprise me."  
  
Riku's eyes widened a bit as thoughts ran through his head. "Alright. Now get dressed!" He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. 'Surprise you, eh? Oh boy...'  
  
----------------  
  
Onto chapter two! 


	2. Confess

That night, neither Sora nor Riku could sleep. Sora kept reflecting on the day's events while Riku kept thinking about what he read from that confused_puppy's livejournal.  
  
Sora rolled restlessly around in his bed. Something was different about the way Riku acted throughout the whole day. He seemed so caught up in thought no matter what they did. He even beat him 10 times when they were playing Super Smash Bros. and that, right there, is a big warning sign. What was bothering his best friend though? What could be on his mind?  
  
'I can't believe it.' Riku thought. 'All this time and he hadn't told me! How long was he planning on keeping this from me?! And the others are in on it too!' The boy looked out his window and began space out. He didn't know how to react to the newly acquried information about his best friend. 'He LIKES me?! How? When? What? Where? Huh?!'  
  
Why are you so confused? It is really that hard to believe? a voice in his head asked.   
  
'But he likes Kairi. I mean, he practically sacrificed his life for her. The whole time he was going around sealing worlds, he was more concerned about Kairi more than he was about me.'  
  
That's not true. He was just as concerned for you as Kairi. Afterall, he wouldn't let you out of his sight for two weeks when you got back from the Darkness, remember? He cares about you a lot. He IS your best friend.  
  
'I guess, but I mean, all this time I thought that he liked Kairi...not me. Why me? I mean, I'm the one who tried to kill him back when the Heartless were around...TWICE! Why would he like me after that?'  
  
Why not? Even after you joined the Darkness and tried to kill him, he still has the heart to forgive you for that. You should be grateful that your friendship is still as strong as it was before the Heartless.  
  
'Yeah. You're right...but... I don't know how to act around him anymore. I mean, I don't know whether to completely ignore him or act like I know nothing about his attraction towards me or.. or...'  
  
Or?  
  
'Or.. like him back?'  
  
Are you saying that you have a thing for your younger friend?  
  
'No, I mean...yes. Oh, I don't know. Maybe I do. I mean, I care a lot about him. I sure missed him while I was trapped in the Darkness... He means a lot to me, a lot more than Kairi. Before she came, it was just me and Sora. Argh, I think I should sleep over this.'  
  
You haven't answered the question. Do you or do you not have a thing for Sora?  
  
'...yes. I do. Yeah, I do have a crush on him! I think I really do have a crush for that silly little boy! Wow. Well, now I know what to do for his birthday.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Sora sighed. "I hope you're alright, Riku. You can come to me whenever you have something on your mind, you know that."  
  
Then he heard a tapping noise coming from the otherside of his room. He sat up in his bed and looked over at his window. A large shadow casted on his clothing covered floor."What the?"  
  
Cautiously, he walked over to his window and saw Riku sitting on his windowsill. He slid open the window and poked his head out. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"You said that I could talk to you whenever I had something on my mind, right? Well, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you were sleeping."  
  
"I was about to fall asleep thank you ---"  
  
"Shut up. Come on, let's go."  
  
Riku jumped down from the sill as Sora grabbed some shoes and hopped down after his friend. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
---------------  
  
Sora shivered as the ocean breeze swept around him. 'I should've brought my coat.' "Riku, what is it that you needed to talk about?"  
  
Riku had his back turned to him and he was gazing up at the moon. "You remember when we were younger how we camped outside my house for a whole week?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, unsure where this was leading.  
  
Riku closed his eyes. "I remember how you stayed up all night one night because you said that you were going to protect me from the darkness."  
  
Sora blushed slightly as the memory came into his mind. "Yeah?"  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'd still protect me from the Darkness, and that means a lot to me."  
  
"Well, you are my best friend, Riku, I mean, I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Yeah. Friendship really means a lot to the both of us." he turned around to face his friend. "Especially after the Heartless."  
  
Sora glazed at his older friend. The moonlight made his hair glow a very pale white, his skin look somewhat lighter, and his eyes glowed. He looked totally breathtaking.  
Riku smiled at this attention. He held his hand out to him. "Take my hand."  
  
Sora flnched. The last time Riku held his hand out like that was right before his adventure begun as the Keyblade Master. "Riku?"  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad's going to happen. I promise." he outstreched his arm farther now. "It's my turn to protect you from the Darkness."  
  
Still confused as to what was going on and on Riku's unusual behavior, he grabbed a hold of his friend's hand and was suddenly pulled forward, crashing into a warm and inviting body. He looked up at Riku.  
  
Riku grinned back at the boy in his arms. Then he leaned into him for a kiss. Sora's lips were a little cold but soft. He felt the boy flinch at first but then returned the kiss. Riku pulled him closer into him and traced his tounge along Sora's lips, begging for entry.  
  
On the otherhand, Sora didn't know how to react. Everything was moving really fast for him. He was really happy that this was happening. This was, afterall, what he fantasized about, but it didn't feel exactly right somehow. He didn't understand what could be wrong when everything seemed to be going right.  
  
Sora pushed the older boy's lips off of him, leaving Riku's tounge practically hanging out of his mouth. "Wait, what was that for?"  
  
"Sora, I like you."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did this happen?"  
  
"What does it matter? I like you and you like me, all is well." he leaned in for another kiss but when he found no soft skin against his, he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"I never told you that I liked you. I mean, I DO like you, a lot, but how'd you find out?"  
  
Riku looked away. He knew that if he told Sora the truth, it would hurt him because he had looked onto a journal he wasn't suppose to ever see. He had intruded on his friend's secrecy, how was he to tell him. "Well...I..." Riku glanced over and saw saffire eyes peering at him. He could've stared into them forever until he snapped back into reality. "I..."  
  
"You?"  
  
Riku sighed. "I read your livejournal. Your OTHER one. Your confused_puppy one." He glanced at his crush and saw that he was shocked.  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, honestly I didn't! When I went to the livejournal homepage and was about to log you out, I noticed that username and got curious. Oh god, Sora, I'm sorry!"  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"Well how could you hide that from me? How come you didn't come out with your feelings?"  
  
"I didn't know how you'd react! I thought you'd hate me and be disguisted with me! Besides, why didn't YOU come out with YOUR feelings?!"  
  
Riku looked at his feet. "Because, I didn't realize that I liked you until after I read your livejournal."  
  
"I don't understand. So you liked me only AFTER you read that I liked you? What is that? I mean, if I would've straight out told you that I liked you without you reading my livejournal, how would you react? I mean, shit, Riku!"  
  
Riku hadn't thought about that. If he hadn't read Sora's livejournal, he probably would've been disguisted with him but eventually grow to like him.. at least, that's just what he thought. "Look, Sora, can we forget about that?"  
  
"How can we?! You read the one thing you weren't suppose ----"  
  
"Oh, so everyone else can read that journal except ME? When it's ME that you talk about in there? I think I should've deserved to know since it's about ME. And besides, if I hadn't read it, I probably would've never realized that I loved you this much ---"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Riku stared back at Sora. His eyes glimmered in hope and love, but at the same time anger and hate. "I care a lot about you..." he turned his back to the younger boy in the direction of his house. "Look, I'm sorry about kissing you, and reading your livejournal when I wasn't suppose to, and also for moving too fast. I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way that you do, I really do, but it's almost morning. You need your sleep because it's going to be a big day for you. I'll see you later. Happy 15th birthday, Sora."  
  
Before Sora could say anything, Riku had already disappeared in the distance. He sighed. 'Great, now what have I done? I had the boy in my grasp, but I just had to let him slip because of a little privacy problem?!' "Argh, I think matters have just got even worse."  
  
---------------  
  
Argh, sorry that this was a crappy chapter. It's really late so bare with me here. I'll write the next chapter soon. Wonder what will happen now? Review to find out! 


	3. Cry

Arigatu for the reviews guys. I was really surprised you all like it coz it's been a while since I last wrote a fic, and this is my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic. ^^; So anyways, I thought I'd treat you with the next chapter. Heh, look out for really crappy stuff coming. Ja!  
  
----------------------  
  
The next morning, Sora was really tired. When he sneaked back into his room and laid back in his bed, his mind kept crawling back to the previous event with Riku, causing him to lay awake. Finally, the boy managed to cry himself to sleep only a few minutes before the sunrise.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The now 15-year old didn't respond. He sunk deeper into the blankets that surrounded him. 'So...tired. Go away.'  
  
"Sora, honey, wake up! It's your birthday and I made you a nice breakfast! Come downstairs before it gets cold!"  
  
"No.." he whispered.  
  
He could hear his mother's footsteps coming up the stairs and standing on the platform, facing his bedroom door. She gently knocked twice and then opened the door. "Honey, are you all right?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." he responded groggily.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, just let me sleep."  
  
Sora's mom walked over the piles of clothes scattered all over the floor. 'He really must clean this place up.' After almost tripping on an action figure, she made it over to her son's twin-sized bed and sat down on the edge. She laid her hand on Sora's back as if telling him that she was ready to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"Mom, just let me sleep! Please!"  
  
"Sora, what's the matter? You never acted like this on any of your birthdays." she paused for a moment, "Is it about Riku? Did something happen?"  
  
Sora remained silent, hoping that his mom would think that he'd fallen back to sleep. He heard his mom sigh then say, "Alright, I'll give you another hour. Come down when you're ready." She got off the bed and safely managed to reach the door. "Happy Birthday, Sora." she added before closing the door.  
  
'Yeah... happy all right.'  
  
---------------  
  
About an hour later, Sora did come downstairs to see his mom reading the newspaper at table with a big plate of waffles and a tall glass of orange juice sitting in front of her. He took his seat across from her and began chowing down on the food. Looking up from the paper, his mother smiled gently at him.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"This is great, mom." Sora said in between his bites.  
  
"Sora, slow down. You're going to give yourself a stomachache. That's no way to spend your birthday."  
  
Sora suddenly stopped eating. His lips drooped. He looked out the window to his right, seeing a good view of the children's island. His thoughts began drifting off to another place. He saw Riku holding his hand out to him. His hair glowing white, his eyes filled with trust and love, and his gloved hand calling to him. Everything about the way he stood, the look in his eyes, the little smile on his soft lips, were all telling him that nothing could go wrong, insuring nothing but felicity.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Immediately, he snapped back to reality. The image of Riku disappeared, now all there was was a feeling of emptiness in his heart.  
  
"Oh. So I was right... Well, what's the matter?"  
  
He sighed. "It's Riku."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Before continuing, Sora gulped down another waffle and took a drink of his orange juice. "I talked to him last night. He came to my window and told me he needed to talk to me about something that was on his mind."  
  
Sora's mom only nodded as her prussian eyes fixed on her only son. "What did he want to talk to you about?"  
  
"He told me that he likes me, and he kissed me."  
  
A squeal escaped from his mother's mouth. "Sora, that's great! See, I knew that he cared about you the same as you did for ----"  
  
"Wait, mom. There's something else."  
  
Raising a brow, she told him to continue.  
  
"While he was over here yesterday, he read my livejournal. You know, the 'secret' one?"  
  
He took notice of his mother's eyes widening and heard her mouth, "Oh..."  
  
Sora nodded his head and took another bite at his waffles. "He didn't mean to, but he read it anyways. Then he told me that he only realized that he liked me back until AFTER he read it."  
  
"Well, what's the matter with that?"  
  
"Mom, I thought that if he was going to like me back, he would all ready be in love with me, not AFTER he found out."  
  
"So then, did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, and we got in an arguement."  
  
"Oh, honey...."  
  
"I feel really bad. I mean, I finally got his attention and his love, I even got to KISS him for goodness sake! but I just had to go and mess it up over a stupid livejournal."  
  
Sora's mom got up from her chair, walked over to the otherside of the table, and hugged him. "It'll be all right, honey. Look, don't be upset over it. Love has a weird way of working through things. Sometimes the two people who are destined for each other don't love each other at the same time until after one confesses."  
  
Sora looked up at his mom. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, take your father and me, for example. When your father first told me that he liked me, I didn't know how to react because at the time I only thought of him as a friend. It was really awkward whenever we were around each other for the next couple of days, but then I realized that I liked him back. I realized that he meant a lot to me, and he was probably the one person I couldn't live without." she noticed that Sora wasn't moved by this. "Or do you remember that book Pride and Prejudice? Elizabeth didn't start to like Mr. Darcy until AFTER he proposed and wrote that letter to her. Even Moulin Rouge, kind of."  
  
"I guess... but it's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, the obvious things. All those couples you mentioned were male and female. While the situation with me and Riku it's male and male. That's different..."  
  
"Not necessarily, honey. Love is love. It doesn't matter if the two partners are straight, bisexual, or gay. I bet it would be the same if it were you and Kairi."  
  
"No it wouldn't. I know that Kairi loves me, but since I've already come out that I'm gay and told her about my love for Riku, she backed down."  
  
"See, one-sided love right there."  
  
Sora sighed, this was just getting more and more confusing for him. "I suppose... but I was hoping me and Riku's love would be something like Romeo & Juliet, ya know? Well, except for the dying part at the end, but, I imagined that when I told him that he'd smile back, tell me that he felt the same way, then we'd have this magical kiss ---"  
  
(A/N: Heh, Sora's a hopeless romantic, eh? ^_~)  
  
"Well, when you two kissed, did you feel anything?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I felt his tounge and butterflies in my stomach. I mean, everything felt like it was in the right place, but at the same time, it didn't. Like we were kind of moving too fast or something."  
  
"Was it because you felt like he was hiding something from you? He did kiss you before he told you about reading your livejournal, right?"  
  
Sora only shrugged. "I..guess. I'm not sure, but something about it felt wrong. Maybe I'll figure it out when I see Riku again today."  
  
---------------  
  
But Sora didn't see Riku. Throughout the whole day nobody could find the silver-haired boy. Sora went to his house and asked his parents where he was, but they only said that he went out somewhere.  
  
'Where could he be? I hope he doesn't hate me or anything.'  
  
Sora tried to make the best of his birthday though. He didn't want to tell Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka about what happened last night. His birthday might've turned into a search party or a time of solace instead. Plus, everybody was in a busy state getting everything ready for his birthday party later that night. He didn't want them to worry. This was a situation that needed to be settled between only him and Riku, nobody else needed to get involved. But how was he suppose to talk to him when he wasn't around?  
  
'Riku, I only hope that you're not doing anything to hurt yourself. I would die if you were doing that.'  
  
That's when he spotted somebody standing on the Paopu Island. They were looking right at Sora with a soft smile across their lips. Their long hair flowed with the ocean breeze and the sun reflected back their tanned skin.  
  
"Riku?" Sora squinted his eyes and held up a hand to block the sun. "RIKU!" He began to sprint over to the island.  
  
Riku only smiled as he turned his back on his love. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm still here." he whispered, hoping that Sora would hear him. Then he dove off of the island and into the sea.  
  
"Riku!" Sora called as he, too, now dove into the water and swam as fast as he could after his friend, but to no avail. Riku was just too fast for him, and he had dove underwater. God only knows when Riku would come up for air, he could hold his breath for such a long distance for such a long time. This left Sora standing in chest high water, staring out at the ocean.   
  
'Where have you gone?'  
  
---------------  
  
Wow, that was a really crappy chapter. o.o;;  
  
So, where had Riku gone? Why didn't he wait for Sora to come up to him? Why didn't he grasp his cute lil bishounen in his arms and kiss him??? *cough* Sorry. So, there's a party going on in the next chapter, what's going to happen?  
  
Continue? Want more? *waves the next chapter in her hand* Review so I can get this added ASAP!  
  
Heh, I'm a cheapskate. ^^; 


	4. Party

Hours later, the sun began to set in the horizon. Sora sat by himself on the beach near the bridge and Paopu Island looking out at the sea, hoping that Riku's head would pop out from the calm water. Everyone else was finishing the last touches for the party.   
  
They decided to use Paopu Island as the place to hang out and have a one. Although it was small, it was just enough room for them to dance. Tiki torches were planted into the beach's sand, all lined up in a row to create a path towards the pier.  
  
Sora could hear music being played from overhead and saw that Selphie and Kairi were dancing around like fairies or something. Tidus and Wakka were both laying out the food and putting out chairs.  
  
"Oh, that Riku. Where is he? He's suppose to be helping us set up for Sora's birthday!" Selphie complained.  
  
"I saw him earlier today here on the Island, but I don't know what happened to him after that." Tidus said.  
  
"I'll show him a piece of my mind when he gets here." Selphie said.  
  
"Calm down, Selphie." Kairi told her friend. "I'm sure he has a perfectly ---"  
  
"Perfectly good reason or no, he still skipped out in helping. Well, if he doesn't want to set up, we'll have him do all the clean-up work." An evil smirk had settled on her lips.  
  
"That's if he doesn't beat the living hell out of you first." Tidus said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie's grin had disappeared and a glare was thrown in the blond haired boy's direction. "He wouldn't do that to a lady."  
  
"Lady or no, he'd still do it... Just like all the other times." Tidus returned quickly.  
  
'Riku...' Sora thought as he was unaware of the arguement coming from above. He laid back against the cooled sand as the sea nipped at his feet. He stared up at the mixture of colors in the sky. The clash of hues looked like a war going on, different shades of blue trying to regain the sky from the pinks, purples, and oranges. Of course, the victor was pretty obvious.  
  
"Oi, wa's the matt'r wid Sora? He's been sittin' on the beach practically all day like dat." Wakka asked in a whisper. (A/N: Woot, Wakka's talking in ebonics! ^^;)  
  
"Don't know. He seems sad about something." Kairi said.  
  
"Why in God's name would he be sad? It's his birthday!" Selphie said in the middle of her and Tidus's arguement.  
  
The teenager snapped out his gaze and tilted his head to the left, looking up at his friends from below. Everyone froze as they all they exchanged glances. He turned away as he resumed his gaze at the sky again, sighing as he pondered about the episode with Riku. 'If they only knew. I guess I have been a bit of a downer today. I'm sure Riku'll show up sooner or later, though. He wouldn't miss my birthday afterall, would he?'  
  
"Oi, Sora! Ya ready ta get dis' party goin'?" Wakka asked.  
  
Sora nodded to his friend as he got up from the sand. "Of course!" he replied while he shook some of the golden substand from his hair. He jumped up to grab a hold of Wakka's and Tidus's extended hands. Giving them one of his cute goofy smiles, he said, "Let's party!"  
  
----  
  
Overall, the party was a blast. Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka did a good job of decorating. They wrapped little Christmas-like lights around the Paopu trees and different colors of streamers hung down from their tops. Four Tiki torches formed a boundary around the little island.  
Most of their conversations were about old memories, they played some games, and danced whenever a slow song came on from Selphie's portable boombox. This got Sora's mind off of Riku for the most part, but every time somebody would mention him, he'd grow even more worried and more anxious to see the silver-haired boy.  
  
Finally, it was time for him to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. It was a white icicing cake with little sprinkles all over it. There was a picture of his face with a cheesy smile in the middle, and fifteen candles were placed above the words "Happy Birshday, Sora!! ^^;" (A/N: Can you all just imagine this like I can?)  
  
"Heh," Selphie said with one of her hands behind her head, "sorry about the spelling."  
  
Sora just shook it off. He didn't care much. 'Where is Riku?'  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Sora! Happy birthday to you! Yay!" They all sang.   
  
Sora leaned forward to where his chin almost touched the cake. He stared into the flames before he blew out his candles.  
  
"And many more on channel four! And Scooby-doo on channel two! And Frankenstein on channel nine!" a voice chimed in just as Sora was about to exhale a big breath.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Riku walking down the bridge. He noticed the food that was laid out and grabbed a chip as he walked past, and strode over to the group of teenagers. Sora broke in a smile as the rest of them laughed as they joined Riku and added, "Happy 15th Birthday, Sora!"   
  
Closing his eyes and pausing for a moment, Sora finally took a deep breath, and blew out his candles.  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled. 'I'm glad you're here.' Sora thought.  
  
"Oi, now time to open yer presents, ya?" Wakka said as he handed Sora a small box. Finally tearing his eyes from the teal pools, he looked at the present in his hands and Wakka. He ripped off the blitzball wrapping paper and opened a small white box. Inside was a bicycle-chain necklace, to add on to his, now, big collection around his neck.  
  
"Sweet, thanks a lot, Wakka!" he said as he threw the new item around his neck. The moment he did, he realized how heavy the chains were getting every year. 'I really need to get rid of some of them..'  
  
"Looks good on you, ya?"  
  
Next, Kairi came up to him with a soft smile on her face. "Here ya go!"  
  
The present was in a square shape, only one thing could be behind the red 'Happy Birthday!' wrapping paper. Sora took it off and found the new System of a Down CD. "Yay! Thanks, Kairi!" He said as he gave her a hug.  
  
Tidus came up to him and handed him a larger box than his last two presents. "Happy Birthday, Sora." He said. "Heh, sorry about the wrapping paper...it's kind of for a younger kid."  
  
Sora smiled at him and took off the puppy wrapping paper. "Whoa! A digital camera?!" he looked at the blonde next to him. "Tidus, you shouldn't have!"  
  
Tidus only shrugged. "It wasn't that much. I got it off of E-Bay."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Sora flashed him one of his smiles. "Well, thanks anyways, man."  
  
Tidus nodded his head as Selphie shoved him out of the way. "Happy Birs'day!!" She exclaimed with a large smile.  
  
Sora sweatdropped. He had to admit that he was kind of afraid of what Selphie got him THIS year, and the Christmas wrapping paper was making him wonder even more. Last year she had gotten him a "Dummy's Guide to Winning Anything Against Anyone." The year before that she'd gotten him a perfume bottle because she said it'd give him good luck in the his lovelife. The year before that one, it was an autographed photo of herself. Yeah, Selphie gave him some weird gifts, but he knew that they were from the heart... at least, that's the excuse he came up with.  
  
"I'm sorry about the wrapping paper too. I forgot to buy some 'Happy Birthday' ones."  
  
"S'ok." He tore off the wrapping and was now holding a book with cloud designs all over it. He read on the cover: "Book about your Dreams." 'It isn't that bad. At least it's not a condom or something.' Sora smiled at his hopeless romantic friend. "Thanks a lot, Selphie."  
  
"No problem!" She said with a wink.  
  
"Hey Riku, where's your present?" Tidus wondered.  
  
Sora looked over at the male.  
  
"I'll wait to give it to you later." Riku said directly at the birthday boy.  
  
"Ok." Sora said with a nod.  
  
Everyone else had a suspicious look on their faces, but forgot about it when, 'U Got It Bad' started playing.  
  
"Oi, Wakka, com're!" Selphie said as she dragged the poor orange-haired boy to the middle of the Island a.k.a. "the dancefloor." She smiled big while Wakka had a face kind of like this: ^^|;  
  
"Hey Sora, you wanna dance?" Kairi asked.  
  
Sora smiled. "Sure."  
  
Riku was now leaned up against the bent Paopu tree, watching his two best friends intentively as they slowly spun around in a circle. 'They would've made a nice couple.' he thought to himself.  
  
"So, Riku, where ya been all day?" Tidus asked. "Selphie was having a fit earlier."  
  
"Getting Sora's present." he replied without taking his eyes off of the two brunettes who were talking among themselves.  
  
"Yeah? What'd you get him that took ALL DAY?"  
  
Riku just shrugged. "You'll hear about it later."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. I may not be as close to you as Sora and Kairi are, but I can keep a secret." he began to take a drink of his Coke.  
  
Riku eyed his friend from the corner of his eye. "I've been study on how many ways to fuck him." trying to make it sound as serious as he could.  
  
Tidus spat out his Coke. "WHAT?!"  
  
Riku laughed. "Tidus, I was kidding." he continued to laugh some more. "Whoa, you should've seen the look on your face, man! That was totally priceless!"  
  
"Heh, very funny, Riku." Tidus said sarcasically as he wiped some of the Coke off of his chin.  
  
"Sorry, I just had to take it. You were so serious." he looked over at his friends again and smiled in Kairi's direction.  
  
"So what DID you get Sora? Seriously now, no jokes." Tidus took another sip.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll read it in Sora's livejournal."  
  
"Yeah right ---"  
  
"His confused_puppy one." he said with a wink.  
  
Tidus's eyes widened. "Wait, how'd you? Where? What?"  
  
Riku only grinned.  
  
"Wait, how do you feel about it?"  
  
Glancing over at Sora, Riku only said, "You'll find out."  
  
Before Tidus could say anything else, Riku had already walked away from him. 'He knows???'  
  
Riku walked up to Kairi and Sora. The both of them looked up at him.   
  
"Can we help you?" Sora asked in a cute little voice.  
  
"You mind if I steal you away for a little bit?" he glanced over at Kairi, "Sorry, Kairi."  
  
Sora blushed a little and then looked at Kairi.   
  
She only stared blankly back at him as she released her grip from around his neck. She stood dumbfounded as she watched both of her best friends walk away. Tidus stood next to her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not sure." he brought her arms over his shoulders and around his neck as he placed his hands around her small waist. "Whatever it is, I've gotta tell ya something."  
  
----------------------  
  
Woot, that was another crappy chapter. Where is Riku taking Sora? What DID Riku get Sora for his birthday anyways? Dun dun dun! I'll have the final chapter up within a few days, so tell me what you think and stay tuned! ^_~ Ja! 


	5. Gift

Woot! I'm in a good mood coz I finally managed to beat that sea-BITCH, Ursula, just an hour ago! *dances* I love Halloween Town! ^^; Well, since I'm in such a great mood, I thought I'd write you all the final chapter to "Sora's Birthday Gift." ^_~ Ja!  
  
---------------  
  
The two males headed away from the party and were now walking on the seashore. The Tiki torches made Sora feel like he was heading to a sacrifical ceremony of some sort.  
  
"Hey Riku," he started, "what's going on? Why'd you drag me away from the party?"  
  
"I'm going to give you your birthday present now," the elder teen said without looking at him.  
  
"Oh." Sora looked down at his huge shoes. More than anything, he wanted to just leap on top of his friend and start making out. They were alone, barely visible from the others, so why not? Then it hit Sora, he needed to apologize to Riku about yelling at him the other night. 'That's probably why Riku tried to avoid me all day.' It didn't add up though. 'If he's mad at me, then why is he taking me away from the others, alone with him?' he sighed. 'Well, better now then never.'  
  
"H-hey Riku," he stuttered. "I'm...I'm sorry about yelling at you last night. I didn't mean to. You were right," Sora saw Riku slightly eyeing him from the corner of his eye, "I shouldn't've kept that journal from you. I should've just came out and.. and told you.. that I liked you," he found his last words hard for him to say. It was still embrassing for him to admit it even though that Riku already knew. He looked over to his quiet companion and tried to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
For a few moments, they walked on in silence. The only sounds audible were the insects making their nightly song, the faint music coming from Selphie's boombox, the boats creeking in the not-so far distance against the ripples in the ocean, and their sneakers sinking in and out of the sand. Sora had tuned all of these out a long time ago and the silence between him and his friend was almost deafening for him.  
  
"Well... say something at least, please?"  
  
Riku sighed. "Look, Sora, it wasn't your fault for what happened last night. I'm sorry for getting into your privacy and stuff... I'm also going to apologize for coming onto you so quickly like I had. I guess my horomones got the better of me. As for our arguement, I'm sorry about that too. I just felt hurt because it was like you'd throw me out of the circle or something. It hurt me," he stopped walking as he grown a sudden interest in his shoes, Sora ceased and looked at his friend with concern, "but I shouldn't've let my temper get the better of me."  
  
'Wow, and I thought I had a lot of things to apologize for.' Sora thought to himself. He laid a hand on Riku's shoulder and smiled when the silver-haired looked up at him, "Let's forget about it. I promise that I will be more open and honest to you, as long as you promise to, uh, ask permission before doing things, ok?"  
  
Riku smirked at this proposal, "Deal."  
  
"Great!" he said with a relieved sigh. "So now that that's settled.." The teenager let his deep blue eyes look around to figure out where they were. "Why did you tell me to follow you to the pier?"  
  
"I told you that I was going to give you your birthday present, right?" Seeing the younger teen nod his head, he continued, "Well, giving it to you requires us getting off of Destiny Island."  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow at this. 'Getting off the island? What?'  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Riku," Sora said in an anxious voice, eyeing the fog forming around them, "how much longer?"  
  
The silver-haired boy shook his head, taking note of his friend's paranoia. "Soon. Just chill out, will you? Don't you have faith in my sense of direction?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time I trusted your sense of direction in these kind of conditions?"  
  
'Huh? Last time? In these kind of conditions?' Riku blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't remember?!" Sora exclaimed with an aggravated grunt. "You don't remember when I was five and you were six when we out to the reef that one day? You don't remember how we stayed out there so long that by the time we headed back, it was really dark and we were caught up in some fog and couldn't figure out where we were going? You don't remember us freaking out because we thought we wouldn't ever find our way home again?"  
  
Riku laughed as he recollected that time. He remembered how frightened they were, how Sora cried the whole time and how he rowed around the sea the whole night. Everything looked the same no matter which way they went. But they were five and six years old back then, only young'ns. They were teenagers now, young adults, they'd gone through puburity, lived through Kingdom Hearts, and other things happened since then.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you." Sora's voice pulled Riku out of the memories and his thoughts. "Because I do. Even after Kingdom Hearts, I trust you with my life."  
  
Before Riku could say something to this, he said, "Hang on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
THUD!  
  
Sora's body jerked forward and he was sprawled out on the boat's floor in front of Riku. He blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out how he ended up in his current location. He looked up as he heard Riku laugh and say, "I tried to warn ya." Sora stuck his tongue out at his friend and took a look around.  
  
Riku climbed out of the boat and stepped into the surf, watching his best friend sit at the bottom of the boat, looking around curiously. 'So adorable.'  
  
"Oi, Riku, where are we?"  
  
"You remember the island we wanted to explore yesterday, right? Well, this is it. Firefly Island is what it's called."  
  
Sora nodded his head. The name suited it well because he took notice of the little flashing bugs around him. His saffire eyes continued to wander around at his surroundings before two muscular arms lifted him up from his armpits. "OI!"  
  
"Chill out." Riku said softly as he dragged his friend out of the boat. Sora held onto him for support while he struggled to stand on his two feet. He chuckled. "You're so spastic sometimes."  
  
Trying to shake off the hand in his fluffy and untamed hair, Sora pouted. "Am not." Immediately, he picked up on a delicious scent in the air. "I smell...spaghetti..and and... Italian bread! Ooooh, and lasagna too!"  
  
The silver-haired chuckled. "You're not full from eating at the party, are you?"  
  
"Nope." Sora said as he jogged up to Riku. "Why?"  
  
Without saying a word, Riku only pointed out into the distance. Sora looked in the direction he was pointing toward and noticed a table sitting near the surf with two seats on either side, and a lit candle placed symmetrically in the middle. The boy's eyes shimmered and he sprinted towards the scene. His sense of smell was correct, two dishes of spaghetti and lasagna laid on either side of the lit candle with the Italian bread in a small basket next to it.  
  
"I cooked it myself." Riku's gentle voice piped up from behind Sora. "Well, actually, your mom helped me out a bit." All Sora could do was smile and stare admirablly at him.  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' He cleared his throat and said, "We better start eating or else the food will get cold." Sitting down in one of the chairs, he took a bite at his lasagna.  
  
Sora snapped back into his senses and sat in the seat across from his best friend. He reached over to grab an Italian bread and started eating it. "So, this is where you've been all day?"  
  
"Mostly. I went here first thing this morning to make sure that there wouldn't be anything here to interuppt us."  
  
"Oh." Sora said, blushing slightly. "So you've already explored this island without me?"  
  
Riku glanced up at him upon hearing the hurt in his voice. "Well, no, not really. I only looked around on this side of the island, I haven't gone to the other side." He watched as Sora sucked up a spaghetti noodle, his face still kind of frowning. "I'm sorry about not being around the whole day. Did I miss anything big?"  
  
"Hmmm." Sora took a sip of his drink. "We were playing a little truth or dare earlier into the party, and Wakka dared... he dared..." he broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously, "What happened?"  
  
Finally getting some control of himself, Sora let out, "He dared Selphie and Tidus to trade clothes! Hahaha, you should've seen Tidus in her skimpy little clothes! It was totally priceless!!!" At the thought of their blond haired friend dressed up in a mini skirt and tank top with hairclips, both boys broke out in laughter.  
  
When Sora got full control of himself, Riku was still laughing. He was hypnotized with his friend's smile and the laughter brought music to his heart. Slowly, the older teen's laughs died down and he noticed his companion staring at him again. 'He's been doing that a lot lately.' "What? You know it's rude to stare at people?"  
  
"I'm not starring. I'm admiring." Sora stated. "It's good to see you laugh like that. I can't remember when was the last time you had a really good laugh since..." he paused. A serious face broke across his face before he finished, "...since we've got back."  
  
Silence.  
  
For the rest of dinner, they didn't say a word to each other. They finished eating in an umcomfortable silence. Sora felt the tension in the air and felt bad for mentioning Kingdom Hearts. 'Me and my big mouth.'  
  
"Ya know, I remember being stuck in the Darkness with King Mickey." Riku's voice called him back from his thoughts. "I remember everything."  
  
"Riku, don't talk about it, please. I don't want to remember it, the time I lost you." Sora's eyes shifted downwards. "I don't want to ever loose you again, to feel what I felt afterwards. Never."  
  
Riku blinked as he heard the chocolate-haired teen say this. "Well, I guess there's only one way to insure that."  
  
"Huh?" Sora's eyes looked up into Riku's face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Riku took this time to take out the Paopu fruit he'd been hiding underneath the table and held it in his hand.  
  
"A Paopu fruit?" Sora's excitement died down, "What's that going to insure, Riku?"  
  
"Do you believe in that old wives' tale about the paopu fruit intertwining the lives of the two people who share it?"  
  
"Not really," he said with a shrug, "I mean, it's only a legend."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
Sora raised a brow at his friend's serious face. "Ok, I'm listening."  
  
"You see, the only way it could possibly work is if the two people who share it really believe in it and have high feelings for each other." Riku paused as he looked into Sora's pools of deep blue, "So I'm asking you, do you believe? And most of all, do you... l..l-love me?"  
  
Riku watched as Sora's brows buried and he bit his lip, indicating that he was in deep thought. As each moment passed by, Riku's heart started beating faster and faster. The silence was killing him and he was growing impatient.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Yeah?" Riku said trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice, but failing miserably as his voice sounded squeeky.  
  
Sora held out his hand. "Hand me some of that."  
  
Smiling, Riku ripped the fruit into two uneven halves and handed one to the younger teen. He had to contain himself from doing a happy dance as he kept eye contact with the other while eating the special fruit. The taste reminded him of a ripe mango, sweet and delicious. While chowing down on the fruit, some of its juice dripped down his chin. Before he was about to wipe it away with his arm, Sora reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. He then resumed his seat across the table and finished up fruit.  
  
When they were done, they tossed aside the skin and sat back in their chairs in a satisfying silence.  
  
"Wow, that was good. It even filled me up!" Riku said aloud.  
  
Sora only nodded. Ever since his first bite into the sweet fruit, he felt a faint heart, not his heart, beating inside of him. As he'd eaten more and more of the paopu, the other heart grew more and more steady. 'What is this?' he remembered asking himself. Then when he reached over the table to wipe away the juice coming out of Riku's mouth, he'd realized that it was his lover's heart that was growing inside of him. The thought made the teen smirk, it made him feel happy knowing that he'd be with Riku forever... that his presence would always be there, even if they weren't together physically. It was like a part of him had been finally awoken.   
  
He held a hand to his chest and closed his eyes. 'What a feeling.'  
  
Riku observed his best friend from across the table. 'What is he thinking about?'   
  
Then he copied Sora's actions, he closed his eyes and held a hand against his chest. He felt his heart beating against his hand, but felt another one, another beat slightly faster than his. 'Sora?' He heard his own voice talking about the legend of the paopu fruit, and smiled. 'I wasn't really serious, but it's good to know Sora will always be there for me... nothing can separate us now.'  
  
"Hey," Sora's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his sea-green eyes and peered over to him, "you wanna dance?"  
  
With a dreamy smile, Riku nodded.  
  
"Now, how exactly do we do this?" Sora asked with a laugh as they tried to figure out their dancing positions.  
  
Riku took a hold of Sora's arms and drapped them over his shoulders and around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. He did all this without breaking any eye contact with those saffire pools in his significant other's eyes. They began to sway back and forth to the crickets' songs, both lost in the other's eyes.  
  
"You know how I found my way back to Destiny Islands?" Riku said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" the younger boy mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
"It was the thought of you," he said as their foreheads met, "The thought of being back home to you, to coming back to be with you... But then, when I got back, I barely got to spend anytime with you, like, actual quality time with you alone. So then I let go of the thought of us being together."  
  
Sora felt his heart melt and beads of water emerged from his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was crying. This frightened Riku, so he held the younger boy closer and told him that everything was all right now that they were together, forever.  
  
"No, it's not that. It.. it was my fault." Sora muffled out from Riku's shoulder. "It was my fault that you were taken into the Darkness. I should've pulled you through the door while I had a chance! But I just stood there..."  
  
Riku shook his head as he let go of his grip on Sora. "No, no it isn't your fault. I wanted to stay. It was a punishment for my sense of jumping to conclusions, and all the things I did to you and Kairi. All those horrible things..."  
  
Jumping into Riku's arms and nearly knocking him down, Sora held onto him like his life depended on it. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered.  
  
"I won't leave you, I promise," Riku started playing with his lover's wild hair when blue eyes looked into his.  
  
"I hope not... you'd BETTER not," Sora said as he stuck his bottom lip out into a cute little pout. Riku laughed, and while he was doing this, Sora lightly flicked a finger against his noise, and before taking off, he said, "You're it."  
  
Riku stood on the surf as his mind tried to register what had just happened. "But I'm not 'it,' I'm Riku," In the distance, he heard Sora say, 'That was real lame, Riku!,' before adding, "You don't stand a chance against me." He took off from his spot, as he closed in on his prey.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Sora teased.  
  
"That's what you think," Riku leapt forward, succeeding in bringing the other boy down with him. The lovers rolled around in the surf, both fighting for the top. Being the stronger one out of the two, however, Riku pinned Sora down by the shoulders and straddled his hips.  
  
Sora tried to throw the silver-haired boy off of him, but found it to no avail. He really had him pinned down pretty good. "Grrr, I give up!" he said before he laid back against the damp sand.  
  
The boy on top smirked. "I told you that you didn't stand a chance." Sora stuck his tongue out at him.   
  
"So, hey, how'd your birthday been so far? Sorry that my present was really shitty and really cheesy.."  
  
A giggle came from Sora as he shook his head at him. "You are the best present for me. The best one yet," he gave one of his classic smiles and continued, "I couldn't possibly ask for anything more than you."  
  
Gazing into each other's eyes again, their lips eventually met for that one magical kiss.  
  
------------------------  
  
And wow, that had to be the shittiest ending in the whole world. --; I'm sorry that I had to throw in the Paopu fruit thing in there. I didn't have anything else to fill the gap with.   
  
So, um, R&R? You like? You don't like? Tell me what you thought, JA! 


End file.
